


Placeholder (2019 re-write)

by Armisael (Armisael_Bramimond)



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Canon Universe, Gen, Miyako-centric, One Shot, Rewrite, This Miyako's...not okay, Triangulum Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armisael_Bramimond/pseuds/Armisael
Summary: Her creator may have intended her to be nothing more than a placeholder but she is determined to make a name for herself in this world, even if that name is borrowed. Triangulum Arc.





	Placeholder (2019 re-write)

**Placeholder**

  


She adjusts her gloves, methodically, mechanically, as she withstands the constant interrogation from the civilian retinue her organization has recruited during the Triangulum invasion. Or rather, they've recruited themselves, but that's all semantics-

“Neither I nor anyone else in the Hotsuin family have ever heard of anyone by the name of Yamato Hotsuin.” She explains as she watches the group morale visibly plummet, “...however, it appears that this man is very precious to you. I will use as many of my resources as I can to search for him.” she smiles warmly. “You have my word as the head of the Hotsuin family.”

A few of them perk up in hopeful optimism. “Thank you.” Hibiki Kuze, their de facto leader says quietly after most of his friends exit the Tokyo branch of JP's. His eyes linger on the chief for longer than she would have liked, his gaze scrutinizing before he resigns and leaves the room, leaving the chief of JP's to her own thoughts.

She knew, of course, exactly who the person in question was. She was well aware, because she was well aware of her place in the world, and she was in the world because _he_ was not. She knew _exactly_ who Yamato Hotsuin was. She adjusts her white gloves again, like _he_ would if he were here in her place.

_But he's not here. And I'm here-_

Though despite what Kuze believes, or what she thinks he believes, she was being honest about not knowing _where_ Yamato Hotsuin was, but she wishes she knew. She would find him and unmake his existence, but gods be damned, that cursed Septentrione she kept prisoner would never give up his location no matter what she did to him- _wait, when did my thoughts become so violent? -_

That shouldn't matter. She was here and he was not, and his whereabouts did not concern her so as long as he stayed out of this plane of existence, JP's was hers to command. And with the Septentrione in her custody, there was no way Kuze and his band would be able to ever locate Yamato Hostuin. She was the one in charge of all of their fates, as long as she held all of the cards.

* * *

… Damn. Gods be damned. Stars be damned.

Her fingers twitch within the white gloves as her face remains neutral in front of the soldier that is reporting the urgent news to her: That group of civilians has _apparently_ engaged the Triangulum in combat; currently doing the very thing she had advised them against – said soldier is trembling involuntarily (she thinks) in reaction to her sudden stiffness -

Kuze and his retinue had been able to successfully locate and rescue _him_ (thanks to that damned Septentrione; in hindsight she should have put a muzzle on him) and yet they place themselves in unnecessary danger _yet again_ after she had ordered them on repeated occasions _not to engage the Triangulum_ -

_When I get my hands on that wretched Alcor I will-_

“Now, now”, she chides herself. Inhale. Exhale. The chief dismisses her subordinate.

She will deal with that traitorous Septentrione when the time comes. Now, her rage must be set aside to act rationally. She is a Hotsuin, after all. She must be calm, cool, and level-headed, like the head of the Hotsuin clan ought to be.

Not like her spitting image who has gone off to do battle with Arcturus along with the rest of the survivors of Polaris' judgment. She let out a bitter laugh as she slung the scabbard of her sword over her shoulder.

If a single one of those tamers falls to Arcturus, everything she had worked for will be for naught, and that will just not do.

* * *

“It looks like you could use some assistance, Brother.”

The young, _former_ chief of JP's glances over and much to her surprise (and disappointment) his face very briefly displays some sort of barely detectable emotion. Barely, but she caught it. He knows it too, because the mask of disdain he usually wears is back on as if it had never happened, as if he was never surprised to see his _replacement_.

“...Who are you?” the male Hotsuin drawls as his second in command – _hers_ in this world - Makoto Sako blurts out “C-Chief Hotsuin” simultaneously, thus confusing him again, only visibly for a brief moment, and, _wow_ , she had never thought she'd be so disappointed in her mirror image.

But she puts that thought aside, ignores his queries, and unsheathes the blade she keeps under her left arm. Her eyes are on Arcturus, her target, but she can feel _his_ curious eyes on her as her blade glows golden. The air pressure in an instant is noticeably different as the Dragon Stream is summoned into her blade from its dormant slumbering place at the Tsuutenkaku. Her eyes are burning with strain as she wills the Dragon to take the form of a shimmering cage around Arcturus, halting its next Plough of Death before it can damage the party.

The next time she speaks, her usually steady voice is much more strained. “I can only restrain Arcturus for so long, Yamato Hotsuin!”

She allows some of her power to flow to her other half – strengthening his own Dragon, until his Ley Line takes physical form and is able to do much more significant damage to the Triangulum than before. Her own body is tiring much more quickly because her wounds haven't really recovered from restraining Arcturus earlier that day... However she forces herself to persevere, or this would all be for naught.

Right before Yamato could land the killing blow, she deflects the Ley Line Dragon with her own Dragon Stream and wills it to intensify its hold on the Triangulum.

“What are you-?!” he spurts, thoroughly ruffled as his attack was halted unexpectedly but she waves over several JP's agents to haul off the cage containing Arcturus.

“Chief Hotsuin...why...” Kuze, struggling to stand up after taking most of the damage from Arcturus's Plough of Death, “Why have you been capturing the Triangulum?”

Her expression remains prim and neutral, like a proper Hotsuin. “Do not concern yourselves with that. This is a JP's matter and JP's will deal with it.”

“Who are you?!” Yamato demands and her head snaps back to him. Her opposite-sex spitting image. Her reason for being here in this world...she momentarily considers not telling him, but was sure his pawns would spoil the fun for her eventually.

“I am the Chief Director of JP's, Miyako Hotsuin. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, dear _brother_.”

Yamato appears indignant. “You are mistaken. I have no sister.”

Miyako returns her blade to its sheath and calls back the Dragon Stream, shaking her head sadly at his comment. “I'm afraid it is you who is mistaken, brother dearest, but worry not too much about who I am and what I am doing.” she takes a quick glimpse behind him at Hibiki Kuze, knowing his party would follow whatever he commanded, “You and all of your friends should go back to the Nagoya Branch and rest. You've all earned it.”

The curly haired teen looked like he wanted to protest her order, but Miyako waves him off dismissively. “Go back to the Nagoya branch.” she repeats herself more tersely, “I will be happy to answer any questions you have. However I must see to something else beforehand so your interrogation will have to wait, I'm afraid.” Not waiting for Kuze to respond, she turns on her heel sharply and walks away from his merry mismatched band of wayward civilians.

She can feel her “brother's” gaze boring into her back.

* * *

She switches the video monitor off from her small station in the Tokyo Sky tower. JP's had been operating most of its Triangulum capturing forces from there, and that is where she resides safe and sound, where she is far, _far_ from that pitiful excuse of a “brother” whom she is for sure would attempt to strangulate her after she declared that she will sacrifice all thirteen of them and transfer their Administrative Authority to Alcor, thus making him a rightful Administrator.

The issue that this mortal world keeps having with Administrative Invasions would be no more. Canopus will have no reason to deem Alcor's ascension onto the Throne of Heaven as an error because he will be a rightful Administrator. He will have the Triangulum as his swords and he will have the Administrative Authority to regress the world this time successfully. Canopus will not send another Administrator to oust him because his rule will be rightful and righteous and this world will never have to endure the judgment of another being from beyond the stars because she will give her life along with the thirteen tamers and give back to Heaven's Throne what was so wrongfully taken from it. Never again will humanity have to ever again have to endure ever again and humanity-

Her plan was _foolproof_ , it was sound, it was crafted beautifully, it was **brilliant.** Why couldn't those civilians understand that this was the only way to protect the precious human lives on this earth? It was only _thirteen_ lives that needed to die to ensure that billions could survive – fourteen counting Miyako if Miyako counted herself but Miyako did not count her own life as something to be considered worth preserving because she was not meant to exist alongside Yamato Hotsuin in this world.

Miyako Hotsuin and Yamato Hotsuin living, currently _alive_ in this same plane of existence. If Canopus could see, and she was sure _it could_ , it would be unable to process this information. Miyako and Yamato and _Miyako_ and _Yamato_ and -

“No, no,” she shakes her head, her silver locks flying about wildly in her sudden loss of composure, “There is only I, Miyako Hotsuin, and I am the rightful leader of this family and I have a place in this world.” she rambles. Her thoughts are racing, frantically; the more she tries to calm herself the more frantic she becomes.

_There is no he only me and I am the only one here and I have absolute control over my emotions and I am the only-_

A knock on her office door startles her out of her temporary lapse in sanity and she straightens herself. “Yes?” She calls out, not even bothering to open the door for whomever was on the other side.

“C-chief Hotsuin”, the agent on the other side sounds like she's about to faint, “T-there's a – a _Yamato_ Hotsuin here to s-see you. S-shall I-”

“Let him in.” Miyako sighs in resignation. Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear uninvited inside of her stronghold after she threatened to murder every single one of his troops in the name of all things humane. In hindsight, she should have blocked all terminal access to and from Nagoya. She didn't really expect him to come to her _alone,_ but no matter.

_Let's go see what brother dearest has to say..._

* * *

She spots her doppelganger in the entryway of the main hall in the Sky Tower. The soldiers keeping guard salute their chief in passing as she marches right up to him without care to their gaping stares.

“So good of you to drop in uninvited, my brother, but if we are to talk it will not be here.” Miyako informs him when she is within range, “Come” she motions with a quick jerk of her gloved hand. Yamato reluctantly follows.

She leads him to an elevator, and allows him to enter before her as she punches the lowest basement level button. Yamato stands on the side opposite her, arms crossed and a countenance of cold indifference. Miyako keeps her hands at her sides, fists clenching and unclenching. She hopes she doesn't look as anxious as she feels.

After a ride down to the lower level basement of the Tokyo Sky Tower in complete silence, the elevator door opens to reveal a dimly lit area and Miyako invites her “brother” to follow her onto the narrow walkway. She stops in front of the massive glass containing the Triangulum Denebola, the lights from beneath the glass casting the walkway where she and Yamato stood in a dull, creepy reddish glow. 

Miyako grips onto the bridge railing as she finds herself mesmerized by the creature suspended in the liquid filled container. She can sense Yamato's stern gaze on her, arms probably still folded, probably waiting for her to speak first.

She remains quiet for a few more moments before sighing and crossing her arms over the railing to lean on them while looking even more disinterested than before. She figures that she should break the ice. “So... did you enjoy your trip to the Akasha Stratum?”

He seemed to not be in the mood for her rueful banter. “I did not come all the way here for idle chit chat, impostor.”

“Fair brother, if I was your impostor then why do I very obviously go by a name different than yours? Dress and speak in a manner different than you? Run this organization differently than you?” Miyako questions, “If I was to be your impostor than I am failing very hard at it, for clearly everyone can tell us apart. I do not claim to be anyone other than myself.”

“I am no brother of yours, vixen.” was his sharp retort.

“Oh, Yamato, but you could be.” Miyako lets go of the railing to face her mirror image, still glaring at her with all the hatred he could muster, obviously. “Such vitriol, brother. Is this how you treat your long lost sister? Granted, we are not biologically related, but didn't you feel it in the battle against Arcturus earlier? The Dragon Stream regarded the both of us as its master. Yamato, you may be loathe to agree but you and I are more connected than you'll ever know.”

“I do not wish to share in this delusion of yours, you fiend.” was his bitter reply. His arms were still folded and from where Miyako was standing, she can tell even in the dim light that his muscles were tense. Again, that disappointment from earlier began to creep into Miyako, disappointment that Yamato could only respond to her very _existence_ with hateful recognition. And she tries very hard to ignore that feeling as she continues to goad her “brother”.

“I'm sure you didn't travel all the way from Nagoya to glare at me. The Yamato Hotsuin I expected to meet would have had far better use of his spare time.”

Yamato uncrossed his arms, _finally_ , but steps forward almost threateningly. “I will not ask again. Who. Are. You?”

Miyako tilts her head in mock confusion at her “brother's” vapid inquiry. “Miyako Hotsuin, the head of the Hotsuin clan and the commander of JP's, in this world. How does this continue to escape your grasp? I expected far better of you, Yamato. After all, I am intended to lead this country's defense in your place. Did you leave behind a few of those brain cells in the Akasha Stratum, my dear brother?”

Yamato twitches, and Miyako continues to tease him, “My brother, you don't have to concern yourself with Japan's safety this time. I have this all taken care of. After all, I've proven myself to be far more efficient in leading this organization, so logically it is to be expected that I would be far more efficient in protecting this country from further invasion. Don't pretend like your addled mind could even come up with a plan as brilliant as mine, Yamato.”

He scoffs. “Trouble yourself with your delusions no further, you fiend.”

For the first time, it is she who is surprised as his hand shoots out and clamps onto Miyako's neck. She struggles little, just returns his vitriolic glare with a mournful smile (or as much of a smile as one can smile while being strangled.) He continues to squeeze her delicate neck and her face begins to turn red like a beet, all the while her pretty sad smile morphs into a pained grimace.

“For once, that wicked grin leaves you.” he spat as he pushes her towards the railing, edging her neck over with the intent to drop her from the bridge. Miyako does not struggle anymore, strangely enough, but her glazed eyes seem to wander from Yamato's face to just over his shoulder, then holding a concentrated stare behind him.

Yamato barely had time to react as the object in question struck him hard in his back, knocking both him and Miyako into the rail. The impact forces him to release his hold on Miyako's neck and she drops to the floor like a dead weight, while Yamato's head collides with the top of the railing, momentarily stunning him.

Another sudden impact (was that Zandyne?) strikes his shoulder as Yamato rolls away from the offending demon to dodge yet another casting of Zandyne that just barely missed his head. Instinctively, he reaches for his phone, which is never away from his side.

He's up on his feet quickly, face to face with the Pazuzu that seemed to be in Miyako's command. Its master was still slumped against the railing behind him and Yamato had no time to ponder when and how she was able to summon a demon as he quickly opens his own summoning app. Pazuzu hovers in place, and when it notices Yamato readying a counterattack, casts Force Dance.

Yamato's own demon, a Nebiros materializes before him to act as a shield for the Force spell, draining the impact. It prepares a Megidolaon as retaliation, causing the suspended walkway to shudder with the pressure. Noticing this, Yamato recalls Nebiros before the almighty spell can fire.

By now, Miyako is slowly rising to her feet, dismissing her own demon. “Not here, Yamato. You'll kill us both.” she warns him.

“Summoning your demon was a declaration of war, _fiend_.” he states flatly and Miyako, still catching her breath from near strangulation just shakes her head.

“If you want me to die, there is always tomorrow.” she glances down at the glass container holding Denebola, “You and Kuze can strike at me tomorrow, in an open area, _without_ damaging the Triangulum... though I admit it will make me sad, because this will just lead to senseless loss of life-”

“You vile hypocrite; we were dead to you anyway!” 

“I don't want to kill you just for the sake of killing you. That is wasteful and achieves nothing,” she begins to explain, “come tomorrow, you'll see. My plan ensures the survival of the entire species with minimal sacrifice. But, if you struggle I _will_ force you to submit. I need you all _alive_ until _I_ decide you die.”

“Nonsense...” Now Yamato is shaking his head, as if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Utter nonsense. As if you know what's best for mankind.”

“Yamato...” Miyako sighs in exasperation, “you fought for a _meritocracy_. You have no room to judge my motives, for yours came from a place of darkness and resentment.”

Yamato looked like he was about to protest her statement but she makes a noise to cut him off, “You, after all this time, are still _bitter_ about the corruption of those in power, and your life experiences led you to believe that a meritocracy would be the solution. Your motives were, while well intentioned, selfish at best and disastrous at worst. Thank the gods for your companion Kuze who talked you out of that nonsense.”

The male Hotsuin takes a step forward, with the intent to come off as menacing. Miyako stands her ground, refusing to move even as her “brother” stops just inches away from her face. He’s half a foot taller than she is, and peers down into her eyes.

“Tell me where your motives come from then, if you think yourself the superior of us two.”

_I have absolute control -_

Without warning, that voice from deeper within sounds loud within a place only she can hear - _over my emotions and I am the only one here and he is nothing and he does not matter for this world only has the need for one Hotsuin-_

Miyako can feel her resolve waver underneath his intense glare. His lips are pressed tight, his eyes narrowed and she can feel the vehement anger, the _contempt_ burning within his glassy, grey eyes, which are eerily bright in this dim lighting, and she is suddenly losing grip on her self control -

Before neither of them could comprehend the situation, he's on the floor, and she's sitting on top of his abdomen. His eyes are void of the fury that was present a literal second ago, replaced by _shock._

_Ssshock? Why is Yamato Hotsuin shocked? What have we done to instill shock within our dear brother??_

Instinctively, or rather compulsively, she fidgets with her gloves, and something catches her eye. A glimpse down at her hands - which were clenched fists for some reason - and

Oh.

_Ooooh._

The gloves, her pristine untouched unblemished white gloves were stained with crimson fluid. But why? But how?

Miyako could only gape at her hands, soiled with blood? - okay, what the hell else could it have been in this situation? - and then her eyes wander back to brother dearest, to the source of the offending stain, which was seeping out of his right temple, and staining his once pristine untouched unblemished white -

And all too suddenly Miyako understands the _how_ of this situation.

Yamato chooses that moment to snap out of his daze and swing his own fist upwards in retaliation, grabbing a fistful of her hair as she shrieks, and shoving her off of him with far more force necessary to retaliate. Her heels hit the concrete, and the sound echoes throughout the vastly empty room and her head is _spinning_ , reeling with the knowledge that her _own_ brother would hit her -

Miyako rolls backwards, and both Hotsuin are on their feet in seconds. Soon Miyako is quickly bobbing and weaving to avoid being struck by the taller Hotsuin, too dazed mentally to consider blocking his blows, to consider hitting her brother, to consider _finishing the job she’s too much of a coward to finish -_

She’s hurting. Her heart is hurting. She’s hurt her own brother, her own flesh and blood-

**_He’s not your brother!!_ **

The voices in her head are louder than ever, slowly convincing Miyako of the truth. He’s no brother. No brother would be as hateful as he is to her _though this point is moot because no normal sister would attack her brother in that way, and no normal sister would do any of the things Miyako does, however Miyako was never normal to begin with, but also she was never his sister so-_

_Hit him back, dammit,_ **_end him!_ **

Her soiled hands instead hold onto the lapels of his director's uniform jacket. Yamato pauses in his onslaught, obviously displeased with her stubbornness and obviously growing in discomfort, grabs her arms and forces them upwards, away from his body.

Miyako's rationale finally fails her. “You talk to me as if I am the lowest being on this Earth!”

Yamato stops his movements. “...Excuse me?”

Her face is flushed again, this time in embarrassment. Looking away from him, she mutters “...disregard that.” and she resigns to proper decorum, or whatever is remaining of her proper decorum, and decides to walk away from Yamato.

“I just wanted to talk ...but you've shown me that a being like me can never deserve the _respect_ that humans show to each other.”

Yamato brushes off his coat. “What are you going _on_ about, you vixen?”

Her reply is morose, and so so bitter. “Don't think anything of it, Yamato Hotsuin. Go back to your companions in Nagoya. I'm sure you've better use of your time rallying your forces so you can strike back at JP's.”

He does not respond.

“What did you even come to Tokyo for, brother? You will never accept my identity no matter what I say. You will never accept my existence in this world. You will never love me as your sister.”

“I already told you. I have no sister.”

“Not anymore, you don't.” and with that, she turns on her heels and walks back out of the laboratory. He follows suit.

Thank goodness he didn't see her discard the bloodied gloves over the railing into the chasm of the dark laboratory below. She's embarrassed herself enough.

* * *

And when they meet the next day in battle, Kuze is incensed even more than usual. Perhaps taking Shijima hostage was a low blow, even for her, but she did the humane thing and let him rejoin his troops. No matter.

Yamato Hotsuin somehow manages to surprise her yet again and was able to strengthen the power of his own Dragon Stream, and able to deflect her attacks. No matter.

None of them would be able to get past her men and break Alcor out of his prison. She was Miyako Hotsuin. She would defend his container, she would defend this nation even if that means her death-

* * *

“...no! How could I...?”

Miyako falls to her knees before Hibiki Kuze, her blade had been knocked out of her hands during battle, her stamina is fading fast and the blackness of eternal sleep nearly upon her until some smart ass in his command casts Diarahan on her. But she remains on her knees, refusing to meet his eyes.

Alcor kneels down beside her. “Miyako Hotsuin.”

“Don't talk to me, Septentrione.” she spat at him, and to Kuze “why do you allow me to live in this shame? I've been defeated.”

“Defeat doesn't necessarily mean death, Chief Miyako.” her second in command – err, _former_ second in command reminds her, “We cannot do it. We won't kill you.” Sako tries to pass Miyako's blade back to her but she pushes it away.

“Why not allow me the dignity to die in peace?” she's practically shouting. “You have _your_ beloved Hotsuin back, and I no longer have a reason to exist.”

Sako looks like that comment had physically pained her.

“I already told you what Canopus created me for. Knowing that, knowing that I am but a star to replace Yamato Hotsuin, and I can never truly be loved as he is among you, and you want me to be alive to suffer that knowledge? That's far too cruel-”

“I love you, Miyako Hotsuin, and I want you to live.” Alcor, or rather Al Saiduq blurts out.

Everyone, including the woman in question turns to stare at the sleepy looking Lifespan Star. He repeats the statement as if it were nothing for him to say. “I love you Miyako Hotsuin. I've always loved you. Because you are alive and your life is precious, just like the lives of every human on this earth you too are a precious living thing and deserve to live.”

“...what?” Miyako says flatly. She was barely following his logic.

Now Kuze kneels before her, and takes her hand into his. “Stay alive for us, with us. We're going to find a way to protect this world, and we are all going to survive to see the world we've saved.”

She laughs dryly, and the curly haired teen responds with his own quizzical look.

“Did you _not_ just see the thing I just turned into? I'm not human at all. My life-”

Before she's able to finish that statement, his finger is pressed against her lips.

“Don't say it, Chief Miyako. Your love for this world, your love for humanity, makes you human. We all can see how much you've sacrificed to protect humanity. No matter what you're made out of, no matter what Canopus created you for, you are your own being. And you. Deserve. To live.”

Not even the cynical voices from within could dissuade her from her sudden, overwhelming urge to survive.

Gingerly, Kuze and Saiduq help her to her feet. Sako returns her blade to her.

“I...” she struggles to find the right words.

She spares a quick glance towards the edge of the group, where Yamato stands facing away from the rest of the tamers, his arms crossed, his expression apathetic. His steely eyes are regarding Mikayo from his peripherals. Typical Yamato.

But to her absolute shock they regard her absent of the malice she was sure they would forever hold against her. 

Dare she say, he looks _rueful_. 

And she spots a small bandage covering his right temple.

_He doesn't have to love me, or even_ like _me, but he'll have to acknowledge me as a capable leader... and that's all I think I really wanted._

_“_ Thank you....all of you.”

She smiles brightly, warmly, with renewed hope for the future. If the anomaly of both Yamato Hotsuin and Miyako Hotsuin in this world, this same plane of existence, can give them a fighting chance against Canopus... she'll happily share the spotlight with the other Hotsuin.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I've since been bothered by how I originally wrote this, and have taken a moment to comb through, edit grammar and spelling, and *rewrite* a scene I should have never put in. The original will be deleted from here and FF.net after reupload. The tone of the story remains the same (with some cosmetic changes to writing style).


End file.
